


Youth  /  伉儷

by heretoyoung



Series: GOT7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Gay Sex, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Summary: *偽現
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Youth  /  伉儷

**Author's Note:**

> *偽現

朴珍榮有個夢想，他高舉一隻手臂，不可一世地沖著廣闊無邊的天空誇下海口，他想當一名英雄，拯救世人甚至拯救世界——

——不過那都是小時候存有的一派天真，他慶倖他清醒了。才沒有所謂的英雄。

「又沒有再聽別人說話。」

朴珍榮朝聲音來源看過去，眨眨眼撒個謊，「我有在聽。」

「你真的有在聽嗎？剛剛明明在發呆！」王嘉爾湊上前，瞪著他那雙大眼睛確認。

他攤手加上一個聳肩的動作，挑起的眉毛示意對方認為是什麼就是什麼，他喜歡和他的同齡好友鬥鬥嘴。

直播沒持續太久，這是他們一天下來最後一個行程，結束了就能各自返家。金有謙一邊大聲嚷著呀呀呀一邊邁開大步伐往門口跑去，而崔榮宰拎著包站在一旁笑，八成是BamBam又開了什麼玩笑率先拔腿跑了。

「他們一點都不嫌鬧騰。」

林在範從化妝室出來的前一刻段宜恩才拍拍朴珍榮的肩說他先回去了，所以這會兒又成他倆墊後走的。

「BamBam好像把巧克力牛奶灑有謙身上了，白襯衫。」朴珍榮把最後一段看完才合上書，拎包起身，動作一氣呵成。在離開前又理了理瀏海，今天沒能卸完妝再下班，回到家之後還得花時間去打理臉蛋，光想就一股懶勁湧現。

「今天不太舒服嗎？」

「嗯？為什麼突然這麼問？」

「直播的時候你看上去沒精神。」

林在範拿了包跟在他身後，跨了幾步和他並肩同行。朴珍榮沒有回頭看他，但他知道，畢竟肩膀都撞上了，「我看過粉絲評論說隊長講話時他們總是走神，我最近才懂為什麼～」

「...你是認真的嗎？」

「當然是，」他轉了頭，正好撞進對方眼底，他看見自己眨了眨眼，嘴角勾著一個不顯眼的弧度，接著開口，「開玩笑的。」

林在範把話聽到最後才松一口氣，抬了手捏他的耳朵，「我很認真的在問啦，不舒服要說，不然回去了也沒人照顧你。」

你是不是忘了我不是小孩了。朴珍榮移開望著林在範眼睛的視線，還是沒把這句話給說出口。

宿舍生活已經成了過去，現在各自有個住處，沒有吵吵鬧鬧的早晨，沒有因為搶浴室而忙碌，沒有因為誰遲了所以延長在保母車上的等待時間。五台，有時甚至七台車並列在門口，經紀人哥說這樣效率高多了。是啊，這樣效率高了許多。

真的沒事，他聽到自己這麼回答林在範。

*

這一天就是不吉中的不吉，王嘉爾這樣子形容，先是睡過頭被舞蹈老師罵一小會兒，存了好久的優惠券已經過期了，再來我們朴狗甚至扭到腳了！今天應該先看運勢再出門的！

「如果真的是不吉的話，難道你打算不出門嗎？」朴珍榮笑笑，「這只是剛好不太順利的事都聚在一塊而已。你別跟在範哥說喔，我會被罵。」

「誒，他哪會罵你。」

他聽到王嘉爾小聲嘟嚷林在範頂多罵我沒顧好你，「再說了，他又不是不回宿舍，我不跟他說忙內他們也會說，我們不說他也有眼睛。」除非他是個大瞎子，他停頓一會，最後才補上這句。

「我要瞞一輩子我現在去請假回家！」

他只是要一點時間來思考用什麼理由能糊弄過去。

感冒受傷都算不上大問題，比方說遲了幾分鐘吹乾頭髮隔天便感冒這檔事也不少見，所以都是機率問題罷了。朴珍榮剛剛那會兒說的『只是恰好不大順利的事湊在一塊』，他就是把今天發生的這些事看作機率，但林在範不吃這麼一套說詞，他認為早點把頭髮吹乾、天氣冷就別吃冰的、冷就搭衣服、練舞前該做好暖身、練舞時該注意動作...這些都做好了就能避免掉那所謂的「機率」。

［我聽Mark哥說你練舞時扭傷了，還好嗎？］

...

要不是遇上神一般的對手，就是身邊有豬一般的隊友...喔，朴珍榮當然不是說他們大哥是豬，他只是想感嘆太好了，他連謊都不用扯了。

［沒事，不嚴重。］

想了想又補上一句，哥不用擔心。

［Jackson說很腫？］

［他瞎說的。］

傳出去的資訊沒有立刻顯示已讀，大概是去忙了，這樣也好，少一點表面上的理直氣壯背地裡的心驚膽戰。朴珍榮請王嘉爾幫自己倒杯水，然後打發他回去公司練習。

「沒事嗎？不用我照顧你嗎？」

「有事，隨喚隨到嗎？」

朴珍榮捧著水杯挑起一邊眉毛，看著王嘉爾五指併攏，抬起手臂停在額頭邊，「王狗隨時為朴狗待命！」

王嘉爾蹦蹦跳跳得離開之後整棟屋子便徹底安靜下來，和他一個人在房間時的情況很像，但那會兒隔著一道門還能聽見從客廳傳來的嬉戲聲，像BamBam用他那沙啞的聲音大喊金有謙的名字、榮宰誇張的笑聲、幾個人幼稚得打鬧到地板上發出的聲響，那叫不寂寞，他認為。

可是現在宿舍裡只剩他一個人，發出任何聲音都感覺被無限放大，而這個，叫作寂寞。

朴珍榮跳著回房間，挑了幾本書往床鋪扔，想到把手機落在沙發那又跳著回去拿。

［我快到家了。］

五分鐘前傳的，不過下一秒門鎖就響了，再下一秒門開了，林在範站在門前，那個五分鐘前的訊息來源也是他。

朴珍榮還維持著剛剛跳躍的動作，腫著的那只腳懸空，沒被安排一個好位置安放，「不用開會了？」

「...我買了肉骨湯，你喜歡的那家姨母煮的。」

汗水浸濕了林在範的瀏海，樣子看上去挺好笑的，朴珍榮也確實笑了，他想，這位哥哥真是一點都不帥氣。

「又不是傷到骨頭，為什麼買肉骨湯啊？」

「我問過了！鈣質多對扭傷也有幫助。」

「先不說這個，哥，我想去廁所。」

朴珍榮看著林在範停下往廚房走的動作，踏了幾步又繞回來，弓起背，「上來吧。」

他看過這張背影無數次，比如說年紀還小的金有謙受欺負，哭得腿軟走不會宿舍，年長的哥哥無奈之下獻出他的肩膀，給哭腫了眼眶的弟弟一個可靠的庇護所；比如說經不過冬季摧殘而半夜發起高燒的崔榮宰，情急之下背著人便沖出宿舍攔計程車去醫院。就連王嘉爾習慣性的撒嬌，林在範的背作為背景的情況也不少。

不過他記得，自己在那個調皮的孩子性還沒褪去的年紀，也時常將沉沉的體重全攤在那張背上，說是胡鬧不為過，說是撒嬌他也不會反駁。

朴珍榮往前一靠，再一次把體重全壓上去，像孩子炫耀自己的豐功偉業時一般笑了兩聲。

而林在範站穩身，顛了兩下，他也在笑。

手機鈴聲響了很久，朴珍榮原來是打著洗完澡出來再回撥的打算，但它是斷了又響，直到他翻過手機才看見螢幕上頭顯示的名字。

「哥？」

「你怎麼了？」

「什麼我怎麼了？剛剛在洗澡，所以才接慢了。哥有什麼急事嗎？」朴珍榮替自己倒了杯熱水，他想在睡前沖杯茶喝。

「...你現在下來一趟。」

林在範確實在樓下等著，剛出電梯就能看見他，「哥。」

他拍拍對方的肩膀，那句怎麼會來還沒問出口便被林在範一展一收的手臂攬進懷裡，下巴還撞上肩膀了，著實地疼。

我還是有點擔心，他聽見他這樣說。

「...擔心什麼？」朴珍榮覺得林在範這樣沒頭沒尾的行為很好笑，所以開口說話時嘴角都帶著笑意，他也抬起手，在大孩子的背上拍了拍。

「擔心你不舒服還一個人憋著。」

他退後了一步，再稍微抬起頭，視線再度撞進對方眼底，不過這回沒有充足的光線，眼裡的自己是糊著的，「可是哥你空手來？」

「人來就夠了，還差什麼？」

像在誇耀他什麼都做得到。

*

「祝你生日快樂—」

歌聲一絲整齊度也沒有，吵得整間練習室都是回音。BamBam端著蛋糕的樣子看起來特別危險，不過剛剛那會才被沾了滿臉的奶油，再來一次也算不上大麻煩...林在範笑著皺眉，「為什麼還有一個蛋糕？」

「怕你把願望都告訴粉絲們了就不會靈驗了，所以多準備一個！」王嘉爾興奮地往點燈開關處跑，就等著剛剛被噴嚏吹熄的驚喜蠟燭再一次被點燃。

透過鏡子的反射蛋糕上的蠟燭數像多了一倍，環繞在一片黑暗的練習室裡。段宜恩搭上金有謙在一旁催促林在範趕緊將願許一許，崔榮宰正和王嘉爾共享剛剛那塊蛋糕，而朴珍榮從王狗那裡獲得一口草莓。

生日並不是件大事，小時候會期待，因為總能拿到期待許久的禮物，長大後倒發現這只是個日子在記錄自己的年紀逐漸增長，在成長的路上愈行愈遠。

但是粉絲會為了這一天集一份大禮，公車上的海報、咖啡杯附贈的杯套，或者直接寄幾箱包裝好看的禮盒到公司，裡頭藏著滿滿祝福的卡片，一句一句說著，謝謝你誕生在這個世上。所以林在範會笑，想著這日子還是令人感到幸福。

「哥許了什麼？」

「嗯？我們七個能永遠在一起。」

「啊不是！講出來就不靈驗了！林在範傻瓜！」

林在範還是習慣追著年紀小的忙內作勢要打他，跑不過他那雙長腿才放棄，這下生日會也算正式結束。朴珍榮蹲在他旁邊搭把手收拾落在地上的蛋糕殘骸，「哥到底許了什麼啊？」

「嗯—等下陪我去買咖啡就，告訴你我去年生日許的。」

「我知道去年的幹嘛啊... 」

一月的風並不友善，甚至夾雜一點細雨，朴珍榮把半張臉都藏在衣領下，但耳朵沒能倖免，凍得紅透。他看著林在範手裡的那杯熱咖啡，後悔自己剛剛拒絕了對方的請客。

「我去年許的是今年能再和你一起過生日。」

「什麼？」朴珍榮剁了剁腳，第一次覺得宿舍真是該死的遙遠。

「你冷到敬語都不管了？」林在範和朴珍榮就差了兩步的距離，他停了步伐，這會兒他們之間只剩下半步之遠。他把紙杯靠在朴珍榮的耳朵旁，隔著他的手背，「剛才說好跟你講去年生日願望的，所以我說，我許的是希望今年能再和你一起過生日。」

沒有人能給他們一句肯定，告訴他們你們會火，你們會走上一花路，更沒有人能肯定地說你們永遠都會在一起，不會有分離的明天。從兩個人到七個人，時間久了，願望得變得實際了。

「...所以實現了。」

「嗯，很靈驗的。」

朴珍榮沉默了好一陣子，直到路上出了個空罐子，他才在踢起它的那一刻開口，「我小時候也會對著蛋糕許願，現在則是什麼都不想，做做樣子就吹熄蠟燭了。」

林在範偏頭問他為什麼，「先說好哥不准笑。」

他說小時候的夢想是當一位大英雄，除了平時多跑步鍛鍊...小孩子的那種，能做的都做，生日願望也全獻給它，只是你知道的，這哪可能實現。所以經過幾年都沒能當上，小小的我就放棄了，覺得生日願望都是騙人的鬼！然後習慣一直延續到現在。

林在範還是笑了，甚至笑得誇張，不過說話的人大概是預料之內，沒有表示什麼，只是瞪大了他的眼睛，使一點沒有作用的威嚇。

「我是覺得小珍榮用心訓練自己的樣子一定很可愛所以笑的！」他為自己辯解時還在笑，笑得鼻子都紅了，再徹底一點就好比耶誕節的馴鹿。

「那不然，我代替你達成夢想，做珍榮兒的英雄。」

朴珍榮知道這是玩笑話，但他下意識點了頭，笑得眼尾摺了又摺。

忙內們一手拉一個王嘉爾一個段宜恩，說有鬼，死都不要自己睡。多大歲數了，這時候才像孩子該有的樣子。崔榮宰倒無所謂，聳肩表示自己能一房，沒有單人房他也能和經紀人哥哥一間。

所以自然而然得湊成林在範和朴珍榮一間房。

時差沒能輕易倒過來，天都黑了大半還是精神奕奕，林在範大字型躺在床尾處，什麼事都不想做什麼事都不想想。

「哥要睡就躺好，我要整理東西還得翻山越嶺。」朴珍榮用身體推了推林在範的腳，他打算連這位哥哥的行李一塊整理。

「睡不著——」

「飛機上睡太多了？」

「是時差啊時差。」

朴珍榮挑起了一邊的眉，這個角度只能看到林在範的下顎，「我在飛機上沒睡，現在真是想睡得要命，好痛苦喔，怎麼辦呢，林在範xi？」

飛機上的座位他們之間隔了一個走道，一個段宜恩，朴珍榮的確逼著自己，使意識勝過睡意。空服員切了燈，一旁的王嘉爾播得大聲的音樂從掉落的一邊耳機裡傳來，寂靜裡參雜一些鼾聲。

段宜恩將椅子躺平了，所以他偏過頭就能看到林在範。林在範還戴著口罩，瀏海有些過長得蓋到眼前，他用手撐著臉打盹。這麼睡，醒了肯定麻的，他想，只是距離突然有點遠，沒辦法喊一聲讓他躺下睡好。

「嗯？那過來啊。」

「什麼？」

林在範的話沒頭沒尾，朴珍榮還回想了自己剛剛說了什麼才讓他回覆這麼一句。回過頭，林在範對著天花板張手臂，還是一句喊他過去。所以他起身，打算看看對方到底想做什麼。

「不是想睡覺嗎，過來啊。」

「...哥現在是在撒嬌嗎？」他覺得好笑，一掌又一掌拍林在範還懸在半空的手臂。

「是是，那朴珍榮先生領情一下吧。」林在範笑了，把好不容易睜大的眼睛又給笑沒了，「手很酸啊。」

林在範被吵鬧聲叫醒，他們大哥和忙內們混在一塊，笑得特別誇張特別刺耳，不過哪能有什麼法子治治他們，這麼一鬧反而顯得忙碌的待機室活潑多了。他揉揉頭，弄亂了待會再整理，反正睡了一覺過後不可能完好無差。

朴珍榮在不遠處坐著盯手機螢幕，手指不斷在螢幕上點擊，表情急了手指的力度也會加重，大概是在玩遊戲。這是前陣子進劇組時老小建議他的，說除了讀劇本練演技，也玩玩遊戲舒舒壓。

他的體重還是很輕。為了那一場戲他比回歸前夕更拚命減肥，BamBam老這樣笑話他，然後再口是心非地問真的不吃一點？

「又再玩遊戲？小心近視加深。」林在範在他身邊坐下，崔榮宰和王嘉爾不知道跑哪去了，整間屋子裡沒看到人影。

八成是一起工作久了，猜得到對方的一點心思，朴珍榮也沒抬頭，繼續點著手指，「榮宰他們在外面做運動，我覺得你得去勸勸他們，待會上臺沒體力可就不好玩了。」

「那你呢？飯也沒吃，等等暈倒了怎麼辦？」

這話下他總算把視線從亮著光的螢幕上移開，空出一隻手指向空了一半的塑膠盒，「我吃了，吃太多跳一跳之後會吐的。」

林隊長轉型成林媽媽了嗎？

我這是在關心你。

我知道啊，所以哥剛剛睡覺的時候我也有去關心。

嗯？什麼？

他看著朴珍榮舉起手機，螢幕裡的自己被放大了鼻孔，下一張更是對著微微張開的嘴裡拍，「你真是...... 」

但林在範能怎麼辦，寵著囉。

*

偶爾林在範會懷念，懷念兩個人的日子，懷念還能說我們的那時候。並不是現在的生活不好，只是人嘛，總會有段追逐過往記憶的時間，而林在範就是偶爾。

偶爾想一下朴珍榮話嘮的樣子，偶爾想一下自己生氣了朴珍榮就撒嬌的模樣，偶爾想一下，偶爾想一下。

七個人在一起，朴珍榮不再是年紀最小的那一位，可以調皮但不能失了分寸，可以任性但『他們』現在是『他們』。這或許就是林在範偶爾懷念過去的原因之一。

「哥要咖啡嗎？我要和有謙一起去便利商店，BamBam他們說餓了。」

朴珍榮將手心現在林在範面前，揮了揮才讓他回過神，「喔，好啊。」

「哥在想什麼啊？那麼入神。」

總不能說想你吧。

沒什麼，林在範最終是這麼回答他的。

朴珍榮覺得很好笑，不是台下的粉絲又舉了什麼奇怪圖案的應用牌，不是被扔上臺活在醜照裡的成員們，而是面前那個背著光的他，手心裡藏了什麼，正帶著笑走向自己的林在範。

不過那只握緊的拳頭打開後是空的，他和他握了手並交換個簡約的擁抱，手心只有藏著溫度。

他們不是沒有擠在同一張床上，肩膀抵著肩膀睡過，只是因為那段日子距離至今，能用久遠去形容。

手很酸的後續是林在範一把把人攬進懷裡，甚至替他們彆扭的姿勢整了個好位置。

漆了白色油漆的天花板被橘黃色的照明燈照得暖和，林在範隨意盯著一處發呆，大概是無聊，光是盯著也有了睡意。朴珍榮的聲音埋在衣服裡，悶在一塊，他問林在範有沒有想過永遠。

永遠的定義是什麼？凍齡，一輩子的豐功偉業，還是時間停止？

不知道，我只是問。

「我想過。」林在範有一下沒一下地拍著朴珍榮的背，像哄孩子的動作，「不是說想把墓碑蓋在旁邊嗎？我覺得那就是永遠。」

「死都要在一起就叫永遠嗎？」

「是永遠都在一起叫作永遠。」所以他想過，甚至到現在都抱持著這個想法。

朴珍榮不明白還覺得肉麻，掙開圈在自己周邊的手臂，向空著的一旁滾，「哥還記得我前幾年和你說過的夢想嗎？」

「小時候的那個？」

「嗯，」他點點頭，「我覺得永遠和那個夢想一樣，不切實際，壓根不可能實現。」

所以我沒想過，至少現在不再想。

「你看在範。」

段宜恩拍了朴珍榮，語氣一副討趣。轉過頭看，林在範又向著他走，那雙肩膀又背了光，不一樣的是他這次把手心藏在背後。

是一束花，這回手心裡藏了一束不會枯萎的乾燥花，大概是粉絲扔上臺的。林在範把它遞給他，連溫度一塊傳遞。

「哥幹嘛啊？」

「漂亮，所以和你分享。」

我說過幫你實現啊。

林在範當時是這麼回他的，在他否定了兒時的夢想，否定了彼此的永遠。

那之後朴珍榮笑了，只是笑，什麼話都沒說。

「我也有件事想和哥分享。」

但這一回不太一樣，朴珍榮不只笑，他把手掌攏在嘴前，「哥真的是我的英雄。」

  
  
  
  
2019.07.06


End file.
